Halloween OS's
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Un ensemble d'OS tout en humour pour fêter le thème de Halloween! Une forêt pas si inquiétante que ça, une virée chez les Moldus, la révolte des citrouilles de Hagrid, un bal déguisé empli de complots, tout est bon pour rapprocher Drago et Hermione ainsi que leurs amis!
1. La Forêt Interdite

**Bonjour chers lecteurs! Alors, en hommage à Halloween, je vais publier, jusqu'au 31 octobre, un petit ensemble de OS humoristiques sur le thème de, devinez quoi? Eh bien oui, Halloween, c'est bien, 10 points pour votre Maison. Sans plus attendre, le premier: La Forêt Interdite! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot!**

...

-Pas capable !

-Ah oui, Potter ? Donc tu penses qu'il n'y a que les Gryffondors qui ont assez de courage pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite le soir de Halloween ?

-Exactement.

-Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter se foudroyèrent du regard.

-Parfait, Malefoy. Allons-y, tous ensemble, proposa Harry.

Pâlissant, mais refusant de se dédouaner devant le trop fier Potter, Drago acquiesça. Les deux ouvrirent la marche. Derrière eux, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini suivaient. Les six élèves s'arrêtèrent à la lisière des bois, puis entrèrent.

.  
Dans son bureau, en haut d'une tour, Albus Dumbledore regardait les jeunes ennemis pénétrer dans la Forêt et se tourna vers Peeves, l'esprit frappeur.

-Temps de nous amuser un peu, qu'en penses-tu ?

Un sourire énorme fendit les lèvres de Peeves.

-Tout à fait, Monsieur le Directeur.

.

Dans les bois, sans s'en rendre compte, les six jeunes se serrèrent les uns derrière les autres. Soudain la voix de Ron s'éleva, une voix qui se voulait mystique et étrange, mais qui sortait tremblante et aiguë.

-Ils disent que tous les ans, à Halloween, des choses se déroulent dans cette forêt. Ils disent...

-Ta gueule, Weasley, coupa Blaise.

-...disent que des entités maléfiques attrapent les voyageurs imprudents...

-On t'a dit de la fermer, Weasley, rappela Pansy.

-...pour les tuer et les...

BAM !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ron, affalé par terre, le nez en sang, et Blaise, poing serré au-dessus de lui.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, ta grande bouche, beugla Blaise.

BAM !

Blaise échoua à côté de Ron, la lèvre fendue, alors que Harry se tenait cette fois au-dessus de lui, faisant craquer ses jointures.

-Touche pas à mon pote, Zabini !

BAM !

Harry tomba près des deux autres, un œil noir, alors que Drago roulait des épaules devant lui.

-Ne touche pas à _mon_ pote, Potter !

CRAC !

Drago chuta près de ses camarades, alors que Pansy, une épaisse branche entre les mains, le regardait, l'air coupable. Chacun la dévisagea.

-Euh...j'ai raté mon tour, je crois, remarqua-t-elle pensivement. Granger ?

-Merci, Parkinson.

CRAC !

Drago grogna en se tenant la tête, où une deuxième bosse venait d'apparaître à côté de la première.

-Ne touche pas au Survivant, Malefoy, cracha Hermione.

SMACK !

Hermione s'écroula près de Drago, la joue rouge et gonflée, alors que Pansy venait de la gifler.

-Ne touche pas au Prince de Serpentard, Granger !

Il y eut un silence. Puis :

-On y va ?

Tout le monde obéit à Harry et se leva pour continuer leur chemin dans l'inquiétante Forêt Interdite, sans remarquer Peeves se rapprocher silencieusement, l'air rieur.

.

Ils marchèrent un moment, dans le silence, puis :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Le cri angoissé de Hermione, qui fermait la marche, emplit l'air. Les cinq autres se retournèrent, baguette brandie, mais ne virent rien. Elle avait disparu.

Ron tomba à genoux, hurlant :

-Hermiiiiiiiioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooneeeeeee e nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

Drago l'imita, tombant à genoux et criant :

-Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee er noooooooooooooooooooooooon !

Voyant que ses camarades le regardaient étrangement, Drago se releva, épousseta son haut et se racla la gorge avant de siffloter, trouvant soudain un grand intérêt dans une touffe d'herbe à proximité. Harry le dépassa en galopant, suivant la trace de Hermione qui avait visiblement été traînée au sol. Drago, ne voulant pas être en reste, plissa les yeux et le suivit. Ron, l'air misérable, reniflait, toujours à genoux par terre. Pansy s'approcha de lui, hésitante, et le gifla violemment.

-Nooooo-aïe ! Pourquoi, Parkinsonne à la porte !

-Pour que tu te réveilles un peu, Weaslaid comme un pou !

Ron dévisagea Pansy.

-En tout cas, ils sont partis sans nous à la recherche de Hermione. Maintenant, quoi ?

Elle y songea, puis dit :

-Nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'ils reviennent, non ?

-Bon plan.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda en rougissant.

-Quoi, Pansy ?

-Je...Ron, je...il n'y a plus que nous deux. Laissons tomber le jeu, d'accord ? On peut profiter un peu du bois...il y a des buissons à côté de nous...

Le regard de Ron s'illumina.

-Tu es la sorcière la plus excitante du pays, mon amour.

Elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et ils roulèrent jusqu'au buisson le plus proche.

.

Ce qu'ils avaient oublié c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Blaise Zabini, qui s'était tenu à l'écart, était traumatisé à vie. Il se leva du coin d'arbre où il s'était assis pour faire une petite sieste le temps que Drago et Harry reviennent, et tenta d'ôter de sa rétine l'image de Pansy et Ron roulant derrière un buisson pour faire...peu importe d'ailleurs. Le métis avança dans le bois, seul, baguette levée, pour retourner au château. Luna Lovegood, sa petite amie secrète, l'attendait.

.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Drago avaient rattrapé Hermione. Peeves, qui l'avait traînée jusque là, se cacha derrière un arbre pour surveiller la scène. Harry se jeta sur sa meilleure amie afin de la protéger d'un éventuel danger, et Drago la fixa sans ciller, visiblement content.

-Harry...lâche...moi...bouffon...m'étouffe...idiot . ..

Harry la relâcha, et elle se leva. Elle fit trois pas avant de s'écrouler...comme de par hasard, dans les bras de Drago qui l'attendaient.

-Granger, tu vas bien ?

-Je rêve Malefoy ou tu viens de me demander si je vais bien ?

Il se pencha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

BOUM !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir que Harry venait de s'évanouir.

-Survivant mes fesses, grommela le beau blond.

-Retournons voir les autres, proposa Hermione troublée. Malefoy...le baiser...c'était sérieux ?

-Si tu veux que cela le soit.

Ils regardèrent dans les yeux de l'autre, pleins d'espoir, de contentement, d'amitié naissante, d'amour caché, de...ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau quand...

BOUM !

Apparemment Harry s'était réveillé au mauvais moment.

.

Pleinement satisfaits, Ron et Pansy quittèrent le buisson, juste au moment où les autres arrivaient dans la clairière, Drago et Hermione main dans la main, Harry lévitant derrière eux. Ils posèrent doucement l'Élu au sol. Ron et Pansy fixèrent leurs doigts joints.

-On sort ensemble entre ennemis, maintenant ?

-Tu vois, Weasley, nous avons eu comme une révélation...

-EXCELLENT !

Pansy et Ron se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

BOUM !

Harry quitta de nouveau le monde des conscients juste après s'être réveillé.

.

Albus Dumbledore regarda affectueusement les élèves remonter au château et soupira.

-Une bonne soirée, une bonne soirée effectivement.

Derrière lui, une voix boudeuse s'éleva.

-Potter et la fille Weasley. Zabini et Lovegood. Weasley cadet et Parkinson. Malefoy et Granger. Je déteste les Happy End.

Albus roula des yeux en se tournant vers Peeves :

-Il en faut bien de temps en temps, non ? Allons, _Peevie_. Arrête de bouder. Un bonbon au citron ?

-Vous savez où vous pouvez les mettre vos bonbons, _Dumbie _?

Albus ne se vexa pas et se tourna en soupirant d'un air rêveur :

-En parlant de ce genre de choses, Peeves. Veux-tu bien aller à Azkaban, cellule de haute sécurité numéro 313, là où mon...euh...meilleur ami vient d'être transféré, et prévenir Gellert Grindelwald que je vais aller le voir ce soir ?

Un instant plus tard, tout le château put bénéficier du hurlement de Peeves :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

.

**FIN (et fun)**

**Alors? Prochain OS dans quelques jours, il y en aura entre 5 et 7 normalement.**


	2. Au Bal Masqué

Drago Malefoy promena un regard ennuyé sur la foule, les lèvres recourbées en une expression amère. Finalement, il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas quand le Manoir Malefoy était mort, vide de vie et d'émotions. Mais Narcissa, sa mère, avait décidé qu'accueillir la fête de Halloween du Ministère au Manoir cette année serait un pas de plus vers la rédemption de la famille, et Lucius avait approuvé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort depuis cinq ans maintenant, mais le nom Malefoy était toujours irrémédiablement attaché aux mots « _magie noire_ ». Même si cela se révélait gênant, Drago pensait qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour restaurer leur gloire antérieure. Cependant, il était étonné qu'il y ait autant de monde, dont des héros de guerre. Il se tenait en haut du balcon qui surplombait la salle de bal, élégamment vêtu d'un déguisement de vampire, et scannait la piste de danse du regard. Il vit Seamus Finnigan, entouré de bandelettes blanches en tant que momie faire tournoyer une fille qui riait aux éclats, déguisée en diablesse, qu'il reconnut comme étant une des jumelles Patil, il était évidemment incapable de dire laquelle. Il y avait aussi Pansy Parkinson, plutôt jolie dans son déguisement de tigresse, qui discutait avec plusieurs filles de leur année de Serpentard près du bar. Ensuite...par Merlin, mais c'était Potter, ou quoi, déguisé comme..._Voldemort _?! En tout cas, son sens de l'humour semblait soulever l'hilarité parmi ses amis. Ginevra Weasley, pendue à son bras, était en serpent, afin de représenter Nagini. Ils étaient les stars de la soirée. Comme d'ordinaire.

Il y avait de tout. Drago vit avec un élan d'affection sa mère, en nymphe, disputer son père, en dragon, qui avait l'air coupable, en regardant son verre de Champagne. Narcissa détestait quand son époux buvait.

Drago décida de descendre parmi la foule, passant entre de parfaits inconnus et des connaissances, des amis et des ennemis d'antan. Il salua Potter de la tête, qui lui lança un clin d'œil et disparut dans la foule. Les deux travaillaient ensemble comme Auror, et avaient donc lié une sorte de camaraderie, un peu tendue certes mais tout de même.

Soudain le beau blond haussa un sourcil. Ronald Weasley, portant un déguisement à son sens proprement stupide de _sorcier_, enlaçait Lavande Brown, en..._citrouille ?!_, tout en l'embrassant. De ce qu'il entendait au bureau, Drago savait que le meilleur ami de Potter, qui travaillait au magasin de farces et attrapes de son frère, sortait avec Hermione Granger. Il se figea. Où était la délicieuse Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Il entendit deux sorciers de Poufsouffle de leur âge à côté commenter justement :

-Tu as vu cela, Ernie ?

-Scandaleux. Que pensera Hermione ?

-Peut-être ne sont-ils plus ensemble, qui sait.

-Je ne crois pas. Les journaux en auraient fait leurs choux gras, Hannah.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec ce point. Les journalistes pistaient le Trio d'Or jour et nuit comme un troupeau de lions affamés. Même le temps ne les calmait pas. C'était une meute menée par Rita Skeeter en tant qu'Alpha. Ils étaient partout : dans le jardin du Terrier, postés en sentinelle aux portes du bureau de Granger, qui était avocate de droit magique au Ministère, dans les arbres à Godric's Hollow chez Potter, dans les magasins, les allées, les parcs...ils prenaient du Polynectar, se déguisaient en Moldus, et rendaient la vie à chacun insupportable.

Drago sentit de la lave couler dans ses veines. Si Weasley trompait Granger, il serait trop heureux de prendre la place du rouquin dans la vie et dans le lit de la née-moldue célébrissime. Il alla jusqu'à Weasley et Brown et attaqua :

-Weasley, bonsoir.

Ron leva la tête, affolé, et fixa ses yeux d'un bleu clair sur son ancien ennemi :

-Malefoy ! glapit-il.

Immédiatement, il poussa Lavande loin de lui, prenant un air innocent. La sorcière blonde perdit l'équilibre, et chuta, rebondissant sur l'épaisse citrouille en mousse nouée autour de sa taille. Elle roula un peu plus loin et Drago, sourcil haussé, se tourna vers Ron qui examinait visiblement ses options.

Le rouquin tira son chapeau de sorcier plus bas afin de cacher ses yeux, et prit une voix grave et rauque :

-Malefoy. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Je ne suis pas Ron Weasley.

-C'est évident, se moqua Drago en roulant des yeux.

Ron tenta de se décaler de plus en plus sur le côté.

-Tu n'as rien vu, poursuivit-il de sa voix ridicule. Je n'embrassais pas Lavande Brown. Je veux dire, Ron n'embrassait pas Lavande. Tout ceci n'est qu'une erreur d'interprétation. Tu as trop bu...tu iras te coucher ce soir et demain, tu auras tout oublié...

Ron fit brusquement demi-tour dans l'espoir de filer en courant, mais il ne fit pas trois pas avant que quelqu'un ne l'attrape par l'oreille. Le cœur de Drago rata un battement ou six. Hermione Granger, proprement sublime dans son déguisement de Cléopâtre, lui tira l'oreille en scandant :

-Espèce de salopard ! Personne ne t'a vu, tu crois ?

Ron gémit et tenta de reprendre sa voix grave :

-Aïe ! Non, non...tu te trompes...je ne suis pas Ronald Weasley...

Elle se contenta de tirer plus fort, le visage rose de colère :

-Imbécile, c'est moi qui t'ai aidé à choisir ton déguisement ce soir ! Assez ! Tu m'énerves...

Elle le lâcha et fila dans la foule. Drago lança un regard à Ron, puis fonça à la suite de Hermione. Il la trouva près du bar, occupée à descendre un shooter de Whisky Pur Feu.

-Granger.

-Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton morne.

-C'est un idiot. Il ne te mérite pas.

Elle eut un demi-sourire et le remercia doucement. Il la dévora du regard.

-Tu veux danser ?

-Pardon, Malefoy ? Tu viens bien de m'inviter à danser ?

-Oui, je crois.

Il lui prit la main et la mena sur la piste.

.

Un peu plus loin, la superbe Narcissa Malefoy regardait son fils chéri avec des larmes dans les yeux alors qu'il faisait tournoyer la jeune Mademoiselle Granger. À côté d'elle, Lucius se frottait les mains, l'air ravi, yeux plissés en une expression gourmande et un peu inquiétante pour sa santé mentale, franchement.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu approuverais que Drago tombe amoureux d'une née-moldue, chéri, nota Narcissa affectueusement.

-Hein quoi ? Oui, oui, Cissy chérie. Mademoiselle Granger va apporter à cette famille toute sa gloire d'antan comme héroïne de guerre. Ensuite, quand nous aurons retrouvé toute notre grandeur, nous pourrons virer la Sang-de-Bourbe de là...

Un moment plus tard, Lucius hurlait de douleur tandis que sa femme, une expression redoutable collée au visage, lui tirait l'oreille dans tous les sens en scandant,

-Comment oses-tu projeter de t'amuser avec le cœur de notre fils ! Comment oses-tu !

-Owww ! Lâche-moi, Cissy, je t'en prie ! C'est bon ! Je ne la toucherai pas ! Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe !

Narcissa le lâcha effectivement, mais c'était pour taper ses mains ensemble, enjouée. Lucius sentit la mâchoire lui pendre alors qu'il vit Drago et Hermione sur la piste, fermement enlacés et occupés à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait sous les sifflements entendus de la foule. Le patriarche des Malefoy était foudroyé.

Soudain, une voix froide et sifflante s'éleva à ses côtés.

-Ils forment un couple magnifique, Lulu, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius sursauta et regarda la personne. Il se sentit défaillir alors que Lord Voldemort le fixait en retour, un sourire abominable déformant ses traits, étrangement complémentés d'une cicatrice en éclair et d'une touffe de cheveux noir de jais, verre de Champagne à la main.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Les invités se détournèrent du spectacle de Hermione et Drago pour voir Lucius, pâle comme la mort, foncer en zigzaguant vers la sortie, ses ailes de dragon en mousse fendant l'air à sa suite, comme si le diable en personne le suivait.

Narcissa Malefoy haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné et se tourna vers le prétendu Voldemort.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter. Vous amusez-vous bien ?

-Parfaitement bien, je vous remercie. Vous êtes splendide ce soir, Madame Malefoy. Alors ? Heureuse pour Drago et Hermione ? Ginny et moi-même pensions que cela arriverait un jour. Ils se détestaient trop pour ne pas s'aimer.

-Oh, oui. Heureuse comme jamais. Bonne soirée, Harry.

-Bonne soirée, Narcissa.

Narcissa fendit la foule et se trouva devant Ron Weasley.

-Chose promise, chose due, jeune homme. Suivez-moi.

Ron suivit effectivement Narcissa qui le mena vers Pansy Parkinson et son petit groupe.

-Pansy, chérie ! Tu connais Ronald, n'est-ce pas ? Veux-tu bien lui faire visiter les jardins ?

Pansy jeta un regard hésitant à Narcissa, puis acquiesça. Elle prit le bras de Ron, offert, et ils s'en allèrent tous les deux. Heureuse, Narcissa regarda autour d'elle. Quelqu'un lui fit signe. Elle arbora un grand sourire et approcha du fantôme.

-Severus, mon cher frère de cœur.

-Cissy. Une fête réussie, comme d'habitude.

-Merci Sev.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi manipulatrice, ma chère sœur.

Le visage l'image même de l'innocence, Narcissa se tourna vers le fantôme de Severus Rogue qui lui sourit :

-Tout de même. Monter une fête de Halloween, simplement pour mettre Drago et Mademoiselle Granger ensemble. En profiter pour qu'elle quitte Monsieur Weasley en montant un marché avec celui-ci pour qu'il la trompe ouvertement. Présenter ensuite Weasley à Pansy, qui s'aiment secrètement depuis toujours, sans se l'avouer, en contrepartie du marché. Vraiment, un coup de génie.

Narcissa arbora alors le fameux rictus made in Malefoy.

-Que veux-tu Sev. On ne se refait pas. J'aurais été une excellente faiseuse de ménage. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, l'autre jour j'étais à Poudlard. Et la Dame Grise m'a demandé de tes nouvelles...

...

FIN (et FUN)


End file.
